


On The Spear's Tip

by The_Wavesinger



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Bondage, F/F, Humiliation, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/pseuds/The_Wavesinger
Summary: Nakia loses a bet. The consequences are...uncomfortable.





	On The Spear's Tip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/gifts).

The spear is—awkward.

Nakia can’t use a spear to save her life. She’s a _spy_, not a soldier. But she loves sparring with Okoye, loves the strength of her body and the graceful fluidity of her moment.

Making a bet with her might have been a lapse in judgement on her part. But Okoye had eyed her just _that _way, and she had no choice.

Which leads to her present predicament.

Being lashed to a spear is distinctly uncomfortable. Being lashed to a spear _naked_, not a scrap of clothing to cover her body, still in the training-room where anyone could walk in (albeit with doors locked), is humiliating. Her balance is off-center, her arms pulled back and pressed against cold metal. The rope digs uncomfortably into her body, an awareness of herself that has her head spinning. The way the line of the spear is tied to her back forces her to stand straight, facing forward. She has to spread her legs wide to accommodate the rigid metal. Sitting is out of the question. She can walk, maybe, if she’s careful, but she isn’t going to risk it.

Sweat drips down across her back. Her muscles tremble. She’s panting with exertion.

The worst part, of course, is Okoye. She watches Nakia with appraising eyes, a half-smile on her face. Her gaze is assessing, methodical, and leaves Nakia shivering and vulnerable and blushing.

Even aside from the danger of discovery, it’s embarrassing. To her shame, the thought only makes her cunt throb and her nipples tighten, her skin tingling and prickling, and she can’t even touch herself. It’s frustrating.

It’s also dangerous, she supposes. The spear she’s tied to is, after all, a sharp, deadly weapon. But she isn’t worried about that.

Okoye will catch her if she falls.


End file.
